The present invention relates in general to orthotic devices, and, in particular, to a modular self-contained orthotic device which can be made under a doctor's supervision or, in the alternative at a patient's home with little supervision. The present invention is constructed with a foot enclosure element, which may be constructed and configured substantially similar to a conventional sock, and a plastic housing (located at the bottom of the foot enclosure element) which encases some fiberglass-gauze. The gauze is impregnated with a hardening agent, which, when injected with a liquid reactant, starts a curing process which ultimately hardens the gauze. The injection of the reactant is not introduced until just prior to the time when the person in need of the orthotic is about to insert his/her foot into the device.
After the foot is inserted, the weight applied upon the foot and, in turn, the gauze, forces the resilient gauze to conform to the contour of the bottom of the person's foot. After only a matter of minutes, the gauze is substantially cured, and the user can remove his/her foot from the device. The device can be further trimmed or covered so that any rough edges of the orthotic are removed or smoothed.
Historically, people in need of corrective devices for feet and shoes have had to expend great amounts of time and money by going to, and waiting at, a doctor's office for purposes of having an orthotic made for their foot. Typically, such devices required a two step process where first, a model of the foot is made from a plaster cast impression, followed by molding a plastic appliance about the model of the foot. While such orthotics utilized in the past by doctors have been quite effective, few, if any, have been designed in such a way where the actual orthotic creation process can be performed efficiently and inexpensively away from the doctor's office or facility.
Few if any prior art devices enable such a process to be performed while reducing the risk of error which occassionally occurs as a result of using conventional casting boxes or two-stage casting techniques during such orthotic formation. A relevant prior art device which has relied upon the use of an impregnated foot impression member, for use as a corrective device to be inserted into a shoe or boot, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,581. However, this particular art, is not constructed to be utilized outside of a medical facility, or outside of a special fixture-like casting device. Furthermore, few, if any, prior art devices provide for such an orthotic to be created, as well as transported in a "sock" like enclosure which is light weight, inexpensive and designed to assist in conforming to the contour of a human foot.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a modular self-contained orthotic device which can be used at a doctor's facility or, in the alternative, at the home of the person in need of the orthotic, while further enabling exceptional ease in the apparatuses application--in an environment in which a two-stage casting process is eliminated.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a modular self-contained orthotic device which is securely encased within a housing, and positioned within an external foot enclosure element--wherein the foot enclosure element comprises a resilient material which snugly, yet comfortably conforms to and around the user's foot, so as to ensure creation of an accurate in-shoe orthotic.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a modular self-contained orthotic device which is relatively simple, safe, and clean to use, so as to make home use desirable to a patient.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modular self-contained orthotic device which is relatively inexpensive to make.
These and other objects of the present invention shall become apparent from the following specifications, claims and drawings.